I hate you, but they love you
by Conjura
Summary: Deidara odia a sasori, es por esto que hace cualquier cosa para perjudicarlo o hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pero acaso todo esto le enseñara a descubrir un nuevo amor?.


**I hate you, but they love you.**

**Cap.1**

**¡¡Venganza!!**

Todo era Flor de rosas para deidara, y si! Cómo no. Era el nuevo miembro de la más temida organización; "AKATSUKI". Aunque lo hayan metido a la fuerza, al principio no estaba del todo de acuerdo… Pero vio que a través de ella podía demostrar el arte que tanto admiraba.

Si…Nada podría haberle salido mejor…

Pero…Hubo algo…Algo que arruinó completamente su día…Algo que le hizo sentir humillado, dolido, herido en el alma!! Si esque su dignidad…Donde mierda quedaba!

Jamás olvidará esas palabras, esas palabras que lo tacharon y marcaron por dentro…Esa insolente burla hacia su persona!!...Esto no podía ser…

_- eres un travestí?…_

Ese maldito…ese desgraciado…ese manipulador de "muñequitas" se había atrevido a ofenderlo de esa forma!! No puede ser…Era increíble...Lo había hecho enojar…y mucho…No… Esto no iba a quedar así nada más...Esto no iba a perdonársela así de fácil...No lo olvidaría tan fácilmente!! Se vengaría de él hasta el último de sus días!!

Jamás perdonará que ese imbécil títere le haya faltado el respeto…

Maldito sasori no danna! – Replicaba deidara molesto – Que se ha creído, un?! Que estoy para que se burlen de mí?!

Ya tranquilo, sempai…sólo fue una broma – Trataba de tranquilizarlo tobi, aunque inútilmente - Además…sasori siempre a sido así…Vamos sempai!no le hagas caso!

Cómo a ti no te insultó, idiota!- Lo dice con recelo- Lo odio!!

_Sempai…_

Y desde entonces, deidara Odiaba a su maestro. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad caída del cielo, para hacer caer bajo a su estúpido, tarado, imbécil, idiota e insolente maestro.

Pero…

Esa seriedad, esa mirada fría, Con esa apariencia inquebrantable…! Era Casi imposible…

Por cualquier cosa que hacia para perjudicarlo o hacerle pasar un mal rato..! Su maestro sólo respondía ignorándolo!!Si! así de fácil!

Lo odiaba!! Lo que más anhelaba era hacerlo pagar por su imprudencia! por su insulto! Hacerlo sufrir! Pero…!! El muy…Ni siquiera se inmutaba!

Malditoooooo!! Un!! – decía ya furioso.

Ya sempai, tranquilícese! – Insistía tobi – No entiendo porque se enfurece tanto por ese tonto comentario, que por cierto, no es verdad!

_Mentía…_

Si, El idiota de tobi mentía!! Que cree?! Que soy un imbécil?! Que cuando sasori no danna lanzó su estúpido comentario, que no lo vi reír por lo bajo?! Y no sólo él, sino que todos!!

_Bueno…quizás un poco…-_ susurró bajo tobi, para que su sempai no le oyera.

Tobi…que has dicho?! – se levantó de su silla furioso.

N-nada sempai!!Tobi es un buen chico! – dice el chico nervioso.

No trates de engañarme! Te eh oído claro un!!

No sempai!! Se lo juro!! No eh dicho nada!! – Se trataba de excusar el más joven.

Mierda! Ya cállate rubia histérica! – Gritó harto hidan, que venia entrando a la cocina.- joder…que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que quejarte?!

Hidan…no te metas conmigo que no estoy de humor… -le advirtió.

Huy…todo porque tú amado sasori te insultó…- respondió burlón.

S-sempai...Tranquilo… – trataba de tranquilizarlo tobi.

Tobi veía ya la cólera de su sempai y en verdad, no quería que pasara lo mismo de siempre, deidara siempre se desquitaba explotando todo lo que veía en su camino...y no creo que el presupuesto alcance para reponer el desastre que haga.

Jódete hidan, un… - Dijo sin más y se retiró.

Ha, vete al diablo ¬¬

Pobre sempai…

Odiaba que los demás se burlaran de él…lo odiaba….Y siempre para evitar algún problema dentro de la guarida se contenía…Hidan lo pagaría más tarde.

_Estúpido Hidan, un…-_ se quejaba mientras se tiraba en su cama.

Empezaba a creer que todo eso de su "venganza" contra sasori era…tonto?...

Si…

Debía aceptarlo…era obvio…lo que le había dicho sasori le dolió…Pero..!Esque estaba tan cabreado que siempre le confundieran con una señorita, el no tenia la culpa de tener esa apariencia afeminada, cierto?,cierto?, que culpa tenia que la gente lo confundiera…Acaso….parecía tanto una jovencita?, hasta de vez en cuando hombres se le acercaban para coquetearle, pero ËL! No tenia la culpa! y que sasori venga con eso? Ya era el colmo.

Aunque…

Porqué…tanto rencor hacia él? Porqué tanto odio?, esa era las preguntas que se hacia deidara, porqué le tenia tanto odio a su maestro, cuando mucha gente antes de él le a insultado?, porqué no lo olvida así cómo lo hizo con otros?, es acaso que inconcientemente le gustaba ser tratado así por su maestro?, no..Eso suena masoquista, a nadie le gusta que le insulten!, y menos un idiota que hace sólo unos cuantos meses que conocía…

_-Estúpido…_

Empezaba a creer que algo había en su maestro que le gustaba…quizás era la forma de decir las cosas, la mayoría de la gente que conocía le hablaban a sus espaldas, nunca le decían las cosas a la cara, eran hipócritas…No eran sinceros…

Eso!, sasori…es sincero….Sincero?...si…. No anda con rodeos cuando tiene que decir algo, sino, que, va al grano directamente.

Cuando lo conoció le sorprendió su insolencia y arrogancia, nadie le había tratado de esa forma y eso le dejó bastante impresionado. Tener un compañero así era mejor que tener a un hipócrita.

-Por lo menos, un…

Y por eso, que algunas veces no lo soportaba era tan amargado, que lo sacaba de quicio!, en las misiones de traslado siempre callado...Era…aburrido! Y hablando de misiones! Para variar, dentro de poco tendría una, eso significa verle la cara a su maestro…esa cara tan emotiva y alegre…

Lo único que falta es que me caiga un rayo encima, un – decía molesto.

Cerca de la guarida se pudo oír un trueno resonar fuertemente, así cortando la luz eléctrica y dejando todo el lugar en penumbra.

Genial, un…

Mientras en otro lugar de la cueva, se podía notar entre la oscuridad unas cuantas siluetas reunidas.

En fin…Mañana parten todos a la misión que les he asignado...- Anunciaba el líder- Entre más rápido mejor…

Que jodes tío…Porque no lo haces tú? – se quejó hidan que estaba ya impaciente de tantas indicaciones que habría que seguir.-Siempre tenemos que hacer las cosas por ti, idiota...…yo también tengo mis ambiciones sabes?

Hidan es un mal chico…-decía tobi inocentemente.

…….. – Sasori simplemente escuchaba las indicaciones e ignoraba al resto.

Hidan, no seas insolente y cállate - respondió molesto kakuzu.

No me hagas callar!!

Que molesto eres hombre…ya cállate y acepta el trabajo – decía kisame un poco cabreado de oír a tal idiota.

Itachi sólo contemplaba el clima.

Hidan…si tienes algún problema con todo esto…te puedes largar cuando quieras… - Habló pein tranquilamente.

Ha! Y dejarte pobre y abandonado?...- decía burlón- Me necesitas…

Claro hidan… - dijo pein, ignorando el enojo del peliplateado- Infórmenles a los demás…yo me retiro…

Y Desapareó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A todo esto…donde está deidara…? - preguntaba kisame

Ja...debe estar en su cuarto llorando cómo una nenita- decía hidan burlón recordando el incidente hace unos días.

Hidan…te recomendaría que no te burles de mi compañero de esa forma…- Decía sasori inexpresivo y frío cómo siempre.

Ha! Y me lo dices tú? ¬¬

Ya!, no quiero que te involucres en una pelea hidan, así que cállate y vámonos- decía Kakuzu tomando a su compañero por el cuello de la capa.

Joder kakuzu!! Por qué siempre me jodes delante de todos?!- decía este dejándose arrastrar por su compañero.

No tenemos tiempo para discutir con los demás! debemos hacer la misión asignada! El tiempo es oro! – decía molesto el moreno.

Y se perdieron al doblar un pasillo.

Era un poco molesto caminar por los pasillos sin una pizca de luz, ya que todo estaba oscuro por el reciente corte.

Demonios…donde mierda está la puta cocina, un? – murmuraba por lo bajo un joven rubio.

Hasta que por fin! Dio con ella, aleluya!, ya era hora, estaba vagando cerca de 30 minutos buscando el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina.

Entró y fue directamente a servirse un vaso de agua...Necesitaba relajarse…un buen vaso de agua fresca le ayudaría.

"Esto es relajante…"

Hasta que de pronto escuchó un fuerte rayo resonar en la cueva, si, era una gran tormenta…Deidara odiaba las tormentas, cuando niño lo único que atinaba era ocultarse en cualquier lugar con tal de dejar de oír esos ruidos tan espantosos.

Pero…ahora esconderse y consumirse ante esta no le servía, era un criminal de rango S, ingresado en akatsuki, y así le temía a una simple tormenta?.

D-debo relajarme, un. Deidara, ya no eres un niño, un – se regañaba mentalmente.

Pudo sentir un aliento rozar por su cuello, se puso tenso en el acto, era lo único que faltaba, que al mínimo de luz alguien se le acercara por la espalda y lo pusiera más nervioso.Quizás era el idiota de tobi, tenia la costumbre de tirársele encima cuando la luz se iba, decía que le temía a la oscuridad porque una vez vio un ser pequeño en el techo de su habitación. Era patético…

Que diablos quieres tobi, un?

Sintió que lo tomaban por sus muñecas y lo aprisionaban fuertemente contra la pared. Dejando ver al sujeto de frente. Deidara podía reconocer esos rasgos con los ojos cerrados y los tactos de sus dedos, se trataba de la persona que supuestamente "aborrecía", si, se trataba ni más, ni nada menos que Akasuna no Sasori.

P-Pero que crees que estás haciendo?! Un?! – Decía deidara bastante molesto por el repentino susto – sasori danna! suéltame, un!!

El pelirrojo ignoraba los esfuerzos inútiles del rubio, simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo.

Que estás sordo o qué?! – ya se estaba empezando a impacientar- Suéltame!!

Deidara pudo zafarse del amarre de su maestro, pero esté lo sujetó antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, así, atrapándolo contra la pared otra vez.

Sasori, me estás obligando a usar mi arcilla…- Decía el rubio bastante cabreado-Te digo que me…

Me gusta ver cuando te enojas, pones esa cara de nena que tienes…- decía el pelirrojo interrumpiéndolo – Pareces una chica salvaje cuando te enojas, deidara. Eso me gusta…

P-pero que Dem.…

Deidara no terminó su frase, debido a que había sido interrumpido. Sasori le había besado, dejando al rubio en completo shock. Aprovechando la sorpresa del más joven, sasori profundizó el beso, así, adentrándose más a esa virgen cavidad, volviendo el beso más desenfrenado y apasionado. Cómo había deseado tanto poder besar esos labios, tan calidos, tan dulces, tan finos y bellos…

Deidara despertó de su shock, reaccionando y apartándolo con brusquedad. Este le miro inexpresivo.

Que…que has hecho, un?! – Decía el menor totalmente sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

Deidara…- decía sasori acercándose- es algo que siempre quise hacer…

No te acerques!! – Decía este a la defensiva- estás loco!!

Con un movimiento rápido, sasori tomó las muñecas de deidara con una fuerza brutal, acorralándolo y dejándole ninguna posibilidad de zafarse. Sasori se acercó hacia el oído de su aprendiz.

Escúchame…

No!! No quiero escucharte! un! Suéltame!!- decía el rubio tratando de liberarse del amarre- suéltame sasori danna!!

Deidara...por favor…

Sasori trataba de todos los medios para que el joven rubio le mirara a los ojos, tenia que decirle algo importante, algo que nunca se atrevió a confesarle hasta ver el momento justo, ahora tenia esa oportunidad, pero… no pensaba que el rubio reaccionaria de esa forma, bueno, no tanto.

Deidara! – exclamó molesto el mayor- quiero decirte algo muy importante! Y no me dejas!

No tengo que escucharte nada! un! –decía este encarándolo- te odio!

Sasori sintió cómo si una lanza se clavara en su pecho, había escuchado esas palabras salir de su aprendiz, pero eso era porque el mayor le provocaba. Siempre lo que le decía su joven rubio no lo tomaba en cuenta, es más, le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Pero nunca pensó que seria tan doloroso oír esas palabras dirigidas con odio hacia el.

El mayor soltó las muñecas del rubio, y sin nada más se retiró.

_Lo siento, deidara…_


End file.
